Drunk driving is the cause of many injuries and deaths. Every year around 20,000 people are killed in alcohol-related crashes. Many states have imposed requirements for car interlocking devices that are operated by those who have been arrested or convicted for drunk driving. These systems typically require the driver to take a breath test by employing a mouth piece installed in the car and measuring the alcohol level emanated from the user's breath. However, these systems can be bypassed by having the driver's companions take the test to activate the car ignition system.
As such there is a need for a car alcohol monitoring system that prevents efforts to bypass the ignition interlocking mechanisms provided in the car.